


As the Clouds Surround Us

by w00dsley



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00dsley/pseuds/w00dsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt - "Imagine your OTP on a plane. Person B is practically deathly afraid of heights, while person A loves being up high. Before take off, A lets B snuggle up with them for the flight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Clouds Surround Us

“All right passengers, please take your seats. We will be taking off shortly.”

The cheery voice that came through the plane’s speakers did nothing for Bellamy’s nerves. He let out a shaky breath and gripped the arm rest tighter. 

“You okay?” Bellamy followed the voice to his right. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the blonde sitting next to him.

He muttered out a “fine” before turning to gaze out the window. Under any other circumstances, Bellamy probably would’ve started talking to this girl. She was cute and seemed genuinely concerned. But, right now, he was in no mood. All he wanted to do was to take off and get this flight over with.

“Really? Cause it looks like you’re about to tear off the arm rest.” 

He heard the smirk in her voice and instinctively loosened his grip before she continued. 

“I used to hate flying. My mom would drag me all around the world for her conferences, and I nearly had a panic attack every time we boarded. Eventually, I just got used to it. Even ended up loving it.

Bellamy turned to face her, a thoughtful look on his face. “Why don’t you take the window seat then? It’s not like I’m going to be enjoying the view.

I’m Bellamy, by the way.”

She shot him a smile before standing up to switch seats. 

“Clarke.” 

Once they were settled, one of the flight attendant stood up to get everyone’s attention. “Hello, everybody. We are now ready for take off so please fasten your seat belts and be aware of all emergency exits. Incase of an emergency we have life vests available at all times and air masks stored above the seats. Thank you for choosing our airline and let me know if you need assistance.”

Bellamy held his breath as the woman went back to her seat. “You don’t, you don’t think we’ll actually need that stuff right?”

Even he heard the own shakiness of his voice and mentally cursed himself. Why was this so hard? He’s flown before. Granted, only when necessary - but it never got any easier. The first time he took a plane when he was ten, they had to make an emergency landing because something was wrong with one of the wings. He just, never got over it.

“No, of course not. She’s required to say all that. Don’t worry, okay? Everything’s going to be fine.” 

The motion of the plane rolling had Bellamy reaching for Clarke’s hand before he knew what he was doing. He went to pull back, an apology already on his lips. “I'm sorry, I didn’t-”

“Hey, it’s alright.” With a reassuring smile, Clarke gripped his hand tighter before he could fully pull it away. She wrapped her other hand around his arm and leaned into him.

Bellamy looked down at the girl snuggled up against him and instantly felt better. Maybe he could at least _try_ to enjoy the next four hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find my tumblr at http://w00dsley.tumblr.com :)


End file.
